CORE B: CHEMICAL LIBRARIES AND DRUG SCREENING The Drug Screening Core provides high-throughput chemical library screening capabilities to members of the Project Team. The CORE is supported by a robotic liquid handling system, capable of automated fluid dispensing in 96 or 384 well formats, and automated plate readers offering 5 types of detection, including fluorescence polarization assays (FPA) and fluorescence intensity. Equipment supporting cell-based screens using flow-cytometry in 96 well format is also provided by the CORE. A chemical library consisting of a diverse set of 50,000 individual chemical compounds represents another of the assets of the CORE, supplementing the mixed-based combinatorial libraries TPIMS inventory of mixture-based libraries which consists of 42 different small-molecule heterocyclic libraries (millions of compounds in total) and 33 different peptide libraries (totaling hundreds of billions of peptides). CORE B also provides expert personnel for assay design, implementation, and data-analysis. Data-management systems and expertise are also provided to aid with project tracking and compound evaluation. Core B will analyze, deconvolute and synthesize individual compounds derived from the screening of mixture based combinatorial libraries in assays necessary in Projects 1-10 to ensure accurate translation of screening data to synthetic chemistry efforts. It is estimated that this Core will support screens for an average of two drug targets per year. The resulting chemical compounds will be used as tools for target validation and as potential leads for drug discovery.